Jealousy, or Lack Thereof
by Anna Kaiya Freeman
Summary: Phineas is romantically-challenged. Ferb doesn't mind much, though. One Shot. Phineas/Ferb.


**A/N:** I swear to god, I sat down to write the final chapter of "Gonna Be All Right", but this popped out instead. I'm not complaining, I actually really _like_ this, but, y'know. Just for clarification... All right, so, I know it's horribly cliché that the two girls in this fic are the generic, clueless, and lovesick idiots. When I started writing, they were actually going to be Ferb's friends and not just his partners but... I _reaaaallllyyyy_ wanted to use the "so high school" line. It was too good to pass up. Anyway, enjoy it for what it's worth!

**Disclaimer:** Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney, not me. (Obviously.) And I'm not making any profit from writing this. (More like the opposite. I was up til 5 in the damn morning finishing this thing. My sleep pattern is all out of whack, man.)

**Jealousy of Lack Thereof**

Phineas Flynn was notorious for being oblivious beyond belief when it came to romance. Ferb didn't really mind, though. That was part of what made Phineas so adorable. The little look that would appear on his face when he realized Ferb had been flirting with him was the cutest thing he had ever seen. (Even cuter than Meap.)

So what if his boyfriend wasn't very romantic? He could live with that because, hell, their relationship was practically perfect as far as he was concerned. Before he discovered his bisexuality, Ferb had been in a few relationships. The previous girlfriends had been so... tiring. Going out on a date seemed like visiting the Queen herself; everything always had to be perfect. Pick a nice restaurant, make sure the movie is good, stay out late trying to talk or maybe sneak a kiss, get her back home on time or get shot by an over-protective father, the list went on and on.

Phineas' idea of a perfect "date" was a monster movie marathon, or building a skating rink in their back yard and skate on it together. Though extremely high maintenance, Ferb much preferred his step-brother's method of dating. Not to say they never indulged the romantic side, no. They had gone out on traditional dates before: nice restaurant, see a movie, stay out late talking and/or making out. But even those nights had been so much more enjoyable and relaxed.

Another thing he didn't miss (and was glad he didn't have to worry about with Phineas) was jealousy. When Ferb had been dating before, if a girl so much as glanced at him and he didn't have some sort of negative reaction to it, he would be on pins and needles trying to explain that he didn't think she was prettier, didn't care about her, didn't have feelings for her, yadda yadda yadda. He was always glad his girlfriends felt strongly enough about him to get jealous, but also wished they would get it through their thick skulls that he wouldn't get seduced into something as horrible as _cheating_ on them.

Phineas, on the other hand, would laugh if a waitress or any random girl flirted with either of them. (If he even noticed it, that is. It had to pretty damn _obvious_ for Phineas to pick up on it.) He, for some reason, found it so amusing. It was the same story with men, too. Basically if anyone hit on them, once that person was gone, Phineas would fly into a fit of giggles. When asked about it, his step-brother answered, "I find it so funny because even though they don't know it, it's such a lost cause." Ferb had almost teared up from happiness when he heard that. Knowing that Phineas had such faith in not only Ferb, but their relationship as a whole, was a wonderful and brand new feeling.

Yes, Ferb felt that his relationship was borderline perfect, despite how romantically-challenged Phineas could be. Not to say they hadn't hit any bumps. Every once in a while the two had gotten into fights, but they always ran back to each other, both willing to let it all go because they couldn't stand being apart for that long. The two were practically joined at the hip, and didn't seem to know how to live without the other. In fact, Ferb was pretty positive that it was the real deal—that he had fallen completely in love with Phineas. He couldn't see himself loving anyone as much as his adorable step-brother.

All this and more Ferb Fletcher mused about as he trudged back to his apartment, swinging his keys absently. The two girls behind him—his partners for a Psychology presentation—giggled and chattered to each other quietly. Snapping back to reality, he realized they were probably having a little freak-out party. It was no secret to him that the two freshmen had been oogling over him from day one of their General Psychology class. He clicked his tongue in irritation. Their behavior was so _high school._

Catching his keys in his hand, Ferb stopped in front of number 104 and unlocked the door. He quietly pushed it open and motioned for the girls to follow him inside. As they laid their books out, he took a glance at the clock. 12:42. Phineas was probably still asleep from pulling an all-nighter.

"Uh, Ferb, what chapter was it that talked about Schemas? We could probably use that in our presentation, couldn't we?"

"Hm? Oh. Chapter Three talked about Schemas. We could probably make mention of it, if nothing else." He glanced at the girls as he sat down. They were looking around like kids in a candy store, probably completely psyched to be in his apartment. The grins plastered on their faces were ridiculous, and Ferb started to possibly understand why Phineas thought it was so funny. "Anyway, Chapter Five should have the majority of the information we'll need. You can copy my notes if you're missing anything."

The project was simple, and he probably could have thrown it together on his own fairly quickly. Since it was a group effort, though, his partners obviously had to participate. He couldn't quite recall why his place was any better to work at than either of theirs, but it didn't really matter. He just wanted to make some progress and kick them out. Their constant flirting was becoming tiring. It would be nice if he could inform them of his boyfriend and advice them to kindly back the hell off, but there were a few problems with that plan. Frankly, he didn't _really_ want to be mean to the girls, despite how annoying they could be, and he and Phineas tended to keep their relationship under wraps. The fact that they were step-brothers made it difficult to explain. He decided to bear with it.

When the clock struck 2:30, Ferb heard Phineas' door slide open. He smiled and stood up to greet his exhausted boyfriend.

"Ferb? You here?"

"Yes," He answered. "How'd the test go?"

"Fine," Phineas responded. Ferb walked over to stand at the end of the short hallway.

"You look like hell," He commented. Phineas chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm. The two girls were watching the whole exchange, but Ferb doubted Phineas had noticed them yet. He was still sleep deprived, and half of his vision was blocked by a mess of hair in his face.

"How was Psychology?" He asked absently, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light streaming in through one of the windows. Ferb smirked and pulled the shade down.

"Had to bring class home with me today. Big project coming up," Ferb answered and motioned to his left where the girls were sitting. "I'll get you some water. Try not to scare them away." He turned on his heel and started to make his way to the kitchen as Phineas took notice that there were other people in the room.

"So you're Ferb's roommate?" One asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry to invade like this! We needed a nice quiet place to work on the project. It's such a big project! I feel so over-whelmed. Thank god Ferb is here to help us. I think we'd be screwed if he wasn't!" Ferb rolled his eyes as he listened from the kitchen.

"I see," Phineas said slowly. The small talk ended there and he re-entered the room holding a glass of water.

"Here," Ferb sighed and shoved it into his boyfriend's hands. Phineas mumbled his thanks and downed the water quickly. Ferb was about to turn to head back to the table, but his step-brother grabbed his arm. Dropping the empty cup to the floor, Phineas whirled Ferb around and practically devoured him in a bruising kiss.

At first, he thought of the girls and wondered what the hell Phineas was doing, but when his boyfriend shoved his tongue into Ferb's mouth, all thoughts momentarily flew from his head. Not being able to surpress a moan, he felt his knees go weak. Whatever he was doing, Ferb didn't want him to stop. He did, though. As quick as he had started the kiss, Phineas ended it. Regaining his composure, the brit glanced to his left to be met with the shocked stares of his Psychology partners and then back to Phineas who was staring up at him with an intense gaze.

"What," Ferb began, when he finally regained use of his voice. "What was that, Phin?" Phineas smiled softly and grabbed his boyfriend's hips, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry, Ferb," He said and planted a soft kiss on his neck, making Ferb's knees go weak again. "But I got jealous." The green-haired brother gasped as Phineas continued to kiss and nip at his neck. It took everything Ferb had to not fall to the floor and let the red-head take him right there.

"A-amanda and—ahhhn—Sarah, I'm sorry, but I think we're d-done today," He managed to say. He couldn't imagine what the hell the girls' expressions looked like, but he didn't dare look. "I'll talk to you in Psych on—nnng—Monday." He couldn't see, but Ferb heard them dash out of the room. When the door slammed, he finally gave in, sliding to the floor as Phineas straddled his hips and continued to nip at his neck and jaw line. Ferb worked his hands up and into his step-brother's hair as he moaned quietly.

When Phineas pulled away to reposition himself, Ferb smiled and laughed. His boyfriend cocked a brow at him.

"What?"

"You got jealous?" Ferb asked. Phineas' already flushed cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Well, yes," He said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I usually don't—I mean, I don't know why—they just, bugged me or something, I don't—" Ferb broke him off by pulling him down for another kiss. Phineas sighed contently into his mouth and cupped Ferb's face with his hands. When they broke apart, the brit smiled widely up at his boyfriend.

"I'd _never_ cheat on you, Phineas Flynn. I love you."

"Oh, yeah, I know, I just... Ferb, I wasn't even with them for two minutes and they annoyed the hell out of me. Did you know that the blonde one has a picture of you as her phone's background?" Ferb blinked and burst out laughing.

"Really? God, that's just... I don't even know," He gasped out through giggles. "Don't worry, Phin, they annoy me too. But next time they come over, let's not start making out to scare them off until _after_ we've finished a rough draft." Phineas smirked.

"Oh, all right, Ferb," He joked. "If we must." Ferb smiled and pulled Phineas down for yet another kiss. "Mmm, want to move to the bed room?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ferb breathed.

Fin


End file.
